Harry Potter and the Lost Gate
by BloodRedKitsuneShiorikai
Summary: Harry is abused so badly by his relatives that he almost dies at the age of seven. While on the boundary of life and death Harry learns of something that no other wizard has ever dreamed of. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue: Destiny's Call

Harry Potter and the Lost Gate

Prologue: Destiny's Call

Summary: Harry is abused so badly by his relatives that he almost dies at the age of seven. While on the boundary of life and death Harry learns of something that no other wizard has ever dreamed of. What will happen when Harry awakens a power the world hasn't seen since before the founding of Hogwarts? Powerful Grey Harry, Harry x Daphne.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else in this story.

**Private Drive Number 4**

A young boy with dark hair and green eyes was trying to find a place to hide. He had some how managed to set his aunt's garden on fire when he was angered by the way his relatives treated him. Do to this he was now trying to find some place to hide from his uncle. He knew that if his uncle found him he would be in trouble. As young Harry was thinking this he heard his Uncle and turned around to see him right behind him.

Before Harry could move his uncle grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall. "I've had enough of your freakishness boy. We've put a rough over your head, fed you, bathed you, given you a bed all from the generosity in our hearts." His uncle Vernon said punctuating each word by either slamming Harry into the wall or punching him as hard as he could.

Harry screamed and coughed up blood. His uncle then threw him down and kicked him through the cupboard door that counted as his bedroom. Harry just laid on the ground coughing up blood and bleeding onto the floor of the cupboard not having the strength to move. Soon his world faded to black as his eyes slowly closed. The little seven year old was sure he would die.

**Unknown place and time**

Harry opened his eyes to see nothing but blackness around him. He realized he was floating on his back and wondered if this darkness was the afterlife and if this was all there was to death. "I guess I really did die." Harry said looking around the darkness.

Suddenly there was a bright light floating in front of Harry a little ways that caused him to float up until he was on his feet. _"Your not dead little one. There is still much that you have to do in your world to much for your end to come now." _A musical voice emanated from the light. _"However before you can wake up you must be tested. Your life will take a turn for the better after you have passed this test. I believe you have the will to pass this test and all others that have yet to come. Now go show the world your power." _The light said before disappearing and a glowing path showed up under Harry's feet extending out in front of him.

Even though he didn't fully understand what was going on Harry started to walk along the path. As he walked he noticed something not far off in the distance. He moved a little more sure of himself and stopped in front of a large a gold gate with several symbols and figures depicted on it. In the center of the gate just to where Harry could stick his arm in was a gargoyles mouth. _**"Harry James Potter you have been chosen to undertake the trial of the dark flame. Do you accept this right?" **_A malevolent voice rang out from the gate.

Harry gulped for a minute before steeling himself. Most seven year olds would be pissing themselves and crying. But Harry wasn't most seven year olds he had seen more evil in his life time then most adults. "Yes I accept tell me what I have to do." Harry said looking at the gate.

"_**Very good. To begin place your arm with in the keyhole. You will be tested for worthiness." **_The same voice rang out from the gate. Harry noticed that the mouth of the gargoyle had started to glow and assumed that was the keyhole. He stuck his right arm into the mouth all the way to the shoulder. Once his arm was all the way in the Gargoyle's jaws clamped down on Harry's shoulder causing him to cry out. But the pain didn't stop there. Shortly after Harry felt like his whole arm from his wrist all the way up to his shoulder felt like it was caught on fire. Harry fell to his knees screaming but surprisingly didn't pull his arm out. After what felt like eternity the gargoyle released his arm allowing him to pull it out and hold it close to his chest.

"I-is it over?" Harry asked looking at the gate well clutching is arm. He faintly noticed what looked like a flame tattoo running up his arm completely wrapped around it and black instead of the burns he expected.

"_**You have been found worthy and the powers of the dark flame have been awarded to you. Now step through the gate and learn how to wield them as well as your destiny." **_The voice said as the gate opened. Harry stood and walked through the gate. As soon as he did his mind was bombarded with several mental images most of which had him snapping his fingers or using his fist to cause black flames either to engulf things around him, in front of him, or even his own arm. There was also a voice that entered his telling of a dark lord and the one who would defeat him. Harry somehow knew that this had to do with him.

**Private Drive Number 4 **

Every one of the Dursleys was startled when Harry woke up and stood straight up his wounds seemingly completely healed like they were never there. What startled them more though was the black flames surrounding him as well as the flame marks on his arm. "W-what the hell is this freak?" Vernon managed to get out well backing away from Harry.

Petunia and Dudley screamed as a black flame like whip shot out and cut Vernon in half before completely burning his body to nothing. "Shut up you stupid ass whale." Harry said with far more venom and tenacity then a seven year old should have. "Now as for you two I've had enough of the abuse and neglect. That ends today because as of now none of you will exist and no one will ever be able to figure out what happened." Harry said the flames around him starting to spin wildly as the marks on his arm glowed a purple color. _"I call upon the power that even the gods fear. As the rightful bearer of the burden that is the crest of hatred I summon thee. Come forth and destroy that which has caused me agony flames of the darkened sun." _Harry said in a darker voice then before. The flames spun faster then rose high above his head and spread outward engulfing the whole house. No one ever heard the screams of Petunia and Dudley Dursley as they were burned alive. And no one ever knew what happened to Harry Potter, as all that was left of Private Drive Number 4 was ash.

A/N: Ok here is the prologue. No Harry's power is not Amaturasu nor is it Hiei's power. It's something completely different.


	2. Chapter 1: Lord of Dragons

Harry Potter and the Lost Gate

Chapter 1: Lord of Dragons

Summary: Harry is abused so badly by his relatives that he almost dies at the age of seven. While on the boundary of life and death Harry learns of something that no other wizard has ever dreamed of. What will happen when Harry awakens a power the world hasn't seen since before the founding of Hogwarts? Powerful Grey Harry, Harry x Daphne.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else in this story.

**Somewhere in Romania**

When Harry opened his eyes he found himself in a place he never expected. He was laying in the middle of a pen. But more important then that was what was in the pen with him. There was a dragon as well as 4 or 5 eggs. Harry looked at the dragon, which was almost gold in color. It seemed to have glowing sapphire eyes. The dragon stared at him for a while before speaking. _**"Tell me human what are you doing with in my enclosure?"**_ the dragon asked in a rather feminine voice.

"_**You can talk?"**_ Harry asked looking at the dragon not realizing that he had just spoken the same language as dragons. The dragon however did and looked at him oddly.

"_**Child have you come in to contact with some kind of powerful fire magic or some other ancient elemental magic?" **_The dragon asked studying the boy who was in front of her.

Harry didn't quite understand what she meant by magic but he guessed that she meant the flames of darkness. He held his right arm up so that the dragon could see the black flame tattoo that wrapped from his wrist up to his shoulder. _**"Does this count as powerful fire magic?"**_ Harry asked looking at the dragon whose eyes widened in shock.

The dragon took a step back and bowed her head towards Harry. _**"My lord killer of gods and master of all dragons. It is an honor to be in your presence. The humans that watch over this Dragon preserve have named Acasia and I am at your service." **_Acasia said keeping her head bowed.

Harry was confused by what Acasia meant. He wasn't a god killer and was pretty sure he wasn't the master of all dragons. _**"Um god killer? Master of all dragons?" **_Harry asked looking at Acasia.

"_**Yes my lord. Those flames are known as the God Eater Flames or the Flames of the King Dragon. The person who wields them can not only understand dragons but can also speak our language and command any dragon. Perhaps I should alert one of the Wizard keepers to your presence so you may show them your extraordinary gift." **_Acasia said looking up and into Harry's eyes.

Harry thought on this for a minute. _**"Well I do need to get out of your enclosure. After all I don't want to disturb your sleep since you have to care for your eggs and all. But how would you alert the wizards that watch over you?" **_Harry asked looking at Acasia who he believed was a being he could trust.

"_**All it will take my lord is me breathing a blast of fire into the air and some of the wizards will be sure to come." **_Acasia explained. Harry nodded to her agreeing that it would be for the best. Acasia arched her neck back and let loose a mighty blast of flame into the sky. In no time at all several people came running. A dark skinned man that was quite muscular looked into the pen.

"Some one get that boy out of the cage right now. You three start looking and see if you can find this child's parents." The dark skinned man said indicating the three behind him who took off immediately. A woman with blonde hair opened the pen and was able to get Harry out with no trouble at all. The dark skinned man upon seeing the marks on Harry's arm quickly led him away.

"Um I know I'm probably gonna be in trouble for being in her pen but I don't know how I got there. You won't find my parent's they're dead." Harry said not seeming upset when he mentioned the last part, which was unusual for a seven year old.

"I figured as much. But your not going to get in trouble. What I want to know though is where you got the markings on your right arm and if you know what they mean?" The dark skinned man said.

"I got them when my uncle almost killed me. I went through a strange trial and received them as well as knowledge of how to use them. I didn't know what they meant though until Acasia explained it to me." Harry said looking at the man who nodded at his words.

"My name is Anthony Piketon. May I know your name young Lord of Dragons?" Anthony asked.

"My name is Harry James Potter." Harry said looking at the wizard whose eyes widened before the man seemed to compose himself and smirk.

"Hahaha I see that explains a lot. The Harry Potter right here in Romania and only a day after the Prophet announced that he had disappeared from his guardians and that his guardians were dead. I have to say using the flames to kill your abusive relatives sure had Dumbledore worked up. I'm willing to bet the fact that you completely disappeared is the only reason he went to the ministry about it." Anthony said getting kind of a confused look from Harry.

"Um what's the prophet? And what do you mean by 'The Harry Potter'?" Harry asked looking at Anthony.

"Your famous in the wizarding world Harry. The reason for this is because you defeated the most powerful dark wizard of our time. The Prophet is the Wizarding world's news paper." Anthony explained getting a nod of understanding from Harry.

"So that's what that Prophecy was that I heard in my head after receiving the flames." Harry said. Anthony looked at Harry and smiled.

"Harry how would you like to stay here around your loyal subjects until your 11th birthday when you can go to Hogwarts?" Anthony asked getting a satisfied smirk from Harry that Anthony thought was fitting even though it wouldn't be on any other seven year old.

**4 years later**

Harry was currently spending time in Acasia's enclosure. Harry was the only person without any wizarding training that was allowed to be in the enclosure with the dragons. Not only that but he was the only non-dragon keeper allowed near them. Harry was currently petting one of Acasia's Hatchlings that for some reason was completely black colored and metallic looking. _**"So it looks like I'll be leaving you guys soon and won't be coming back till summer. But at least you'll have Charlie to look after you. He's the only competent person in that wizarding family I think. Well accept for Bill but he's not here so he doesn't really count." **_Harry said. He didn't really like most of the Weasley family since they were so loyal to Dumbledore. He absolutely despised Dumbledore since he found out that the man was the one that had put him with his so-called family.

"_**Are you sure you want to go to that school my lord? There are plenty of other wizarding schools that you could go to that would actually teach you more." **_Acasia said remembering how Harry had explained the schools as Anthony had to him. She seemed happy watching Harry play with her dark hatchling.

Harry shook his head as the black hatchling crawled into his lap. _**"I'm going to Hogwarts in memory of my parents and to make sure Dumbledore is kept in his place. My instincts tell me that I need to watch out for that old goat." **_Harry said looking down at the hatchling. _**"The only question now is whether you want to go with me or stay here Nightmare." **_Harry said to the hatchling.

"_**I'm your familiar Lord Harry. Wherever you go I go." **_The little dragon said indignantly.

A/N: Ok and here is the end of chapter 1. Yes Harry is still going to be a parslemouth but he found out about the ability to communicate with Dragons first because it's directly connected to his unique fire magic. Oh and thanks to the Weasleys Dumbles knows that Harry is alive. However Anthony threatened to skin him alive and feed him to the Dragons if he attempted to take Harry away. Next chapter will be Diagon Alley and Hogwarts.


End file.
